


Accidentally In Love

by theprinceschamberlain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistaken Identity, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceschamberlain/pseuds/theprinceschamberlain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy night at home, with two of the people he loves most in the world: just what Dean needs after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend [sophie](http://uhjimmy.tumblr.com) wanted me to write a deanjimmy accidental proposal au and i couldn't say no. 
> 
> (also the title has absolutely nothing to do with the fic; i just needed a title and that song popped into my head lol)

It’s just after six when Dean drags his feet through the door of his house, sighing heavily. He kicks it shut as he shrugs out of his jacket, shuffling into the living room where he sees Jimmy sprawled on the couch, light from the tv flickering across his face, and Cas curled up in the armchair, laptop on his knees.

Jimmy looks over with a grin when Dean tosses his jacket over the back of the couch, moving to sit up. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, babe,” Dean greets softly, leaning over to steal a kiss before seating himself beside his boyfriend. “Hey, Cas,” he tosses Cas’ way, and Cas hums. “What’re you doing here?”

“He was helping me finish painting the guest bedroom,” Jimmy answers for his brother, curling up into Dean’s side. Dean smiles as Jimmy nuzzles into his neck, laying small, tickling kisses where it meets his shoulder. “It was his day off so of course I took advantage of him.”

“Of course,” Dean chuckles. “So you finished?”

“Yup.” Jimmy grins up at him. “Now all you have to do is put up the shelves in the bathroom and we should be good to go.”

Dean groans at the reminder of more hard labor and slumps into the couch while Jimmy just laughs at him. “Ugh, fine. I’ll do it this weekend.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Mmhm,” Dean mumbles, but he grins into the kiss when Jimmy’s lips find his. He can taste a hint of peppermint and wonders if it’s toothpaste or that tea that Cas introduced his brother to last time they hung for an afternoon. Cas is always bringing them interesting things to try, some of it to Dean’s liking, most of it not. He tries it anyway, because it’s Cas and Cas gets away with about as much as Jimmy does.

It’s the goddamn eyes, Dean swears. He’s such a softie for big, blue eyes.

A companionable silence fills the room for the next hour or two, the low volume of the tv and the soft sighs Jimmy breathes into their periodic kisses and the quiet click of Cas’ typing the only noise to be heard. Some Food Network show is on, because Dean and Jimmy both are complete culinary nerds, but they only watch with mild interest, instead mostly enjoying just hanging out together. It’s nice, Dean thinks, to come home to his boyfriend – and boyfriend’s brother – and sit back on the couch and just relax.

Dean’s stomach grumbles its need for food during an episode of Cupcake Wars, and they all seem to come out of whatever lazy trance they’d fallen into. Dean presses one more kiss to Jimmy’s lips and stands, stretching before going to the kitchen to make dinner while Jimmy heads to the laundry room to fold the current load and put on another. Cas puts his laptop away and begins gathering his things, and is just picking up his coat when Dean looks up from the meat he’s turning into patties.

“You leaving us already?” he asks, playfully pouting, and Cas huffs a laugh.

“I should get home,” he replies, but he slows his movements, hesitating. “I don’t want to intrude on your evening.”

Dean rolls his eyes. Ever needlessly respectful. “Cas, we’re having burgers. We’re gonna crack a couple beers to go with them, and we’re gonna sit our butts back on that couch right out there and binge watch _Orange Is the New Black._ You’re not intruding, man.”

Cas hums thoughtfully, folding his coat over his arm. “I _have_ been meaning to continue watching that,” he admits, and Dean grins.

“Join us, man. You know you can’t turn down a Winchester Burger.”

“He’s got you there, Cas,” Jimmy agrees as he comes into the kitchen with a stack of folded clothes. “You drool over them more than _I_ do. Not that I blame you. Dean _does_ know his meat.” He winks at the glare Cas sends his way, and Dean swats his ass as he passes, getting nothing but a cackle in return.

“I don’t know why we put up with him,” Dean tells Cas, shaking his head. His voice is full of fondness, though, and Cas gives that small, secret smile only Dean and Jimmy get to see as he comes to help Dean with dinner.

“Because we love him,” Cas answers simply, and Dean has to agree.

“Yeah.” Dean smiles when he catches the slightly off-key rendition of _Ramble On_ from the bedroom. “Yeah, we do.”

The burgers are even better than usual, if Dean does say so himself, just this side of medium well, juicy and flavorful. The beer is cold, and by the time the sun has finally gone down, each of them are well into their fifth or six bottle. Dean’s mind is pleasantly fuzzy, a light buzz under his skin. He’s sprawled on the floor, legs stretched out beneath the coffee table, back against the couch. Both of the twins are sprawled over the couch, one on each side of Dean. A hand is gently carding through Dean’s hair, massaging his scalp, and he hums in content.

“This is a good night,” he says happily, words slightly slurred. “I’m having fun.”

Twin voices humming agreement make him smile, and his head lolls back. Jimmy’s hand pulls back from his head, and Jimmy smiles down at him gently, just a quirk of his lips – those full, plush lips that Dean loves to press his own against, just to feel them. His eyes are so _blue,_ too – seeming to glow in the low light from the lamp in the corner of the room, and Dean basks in the warm feeling of love that fills him.

He presses his face into Jimmy’s thigh, nuzzling, then blinks up at Jimmy as a sudden desire strikes him. With a wide, goofy smile, he rests his chin on Jimmy’s knee and says, “Marry me.”

Jimmy goes still, eyes wide, and the only sound in the room is the incomprehensible voices from the tv. Dean’s too buzzed to immediately be wary of the look Jimmy shares with Cas, who has set his own beer down and looks… more amused that Dean has ever seen him, now that Dean looks.

Dean looks back at Jimmy as he shifts, moving Dean’s head from his leg. He’s still wide-eyed. “I–I’m not sure my brother would approve of that, Dean.”

Dean takes that in, his slow mind working through the words. He frowns, looking back over at Cas – who now looks like he’s trying to smother a laugh – then back at Jimmy. “What’s Cas gotta do with anything?” he argues, now sort of put out. “Why does it matter if he approves? I thought he already did!”

Sure, it isn’t like Dean could actually ask him outright with Jimmy around, but they’ve joked about it in hypotheticals enough that Dean knows Cas is downright thrilled with the idea.

A snort from the other end of the couch draws Dean’s petulant pout, and even buzzed as he is, he knows something’s not right with the way Cas is hanging off the edge of the couch, unable to contain his amusement and laughing obnoxiously. Cas has _never_ laughed that loud or that hard in the three years Dean’s known him. It’s just… not Cas.

_Not Cas._

Dean feels a chilling realization come over him as he looks back at… Cas. Cas gives him a small, encouraging smile. Dean makes a sound that is _not_ a whimper, and brings his gaze back to his hysterical boyfriend.

“Oh my _god,_ Dean! I can’t _breathe_!” Jimmy gasps between guffaws, and Dean buries his face in the center couch cushion with a groan.

 _I just proposed to_ Cas _. Fuck my fucking life._

“I want to die,” Dean moans, face heated with humiliation. Jimmy snorts again, doubling up, and Dean hears the telltale thump of his boyfriend falling off the couch onto the floor beside him. Mortified beyond words, he glares at the love of his life, tears of mirth streaming from those gorgeous, brilliant baby blues as Jimmy smiles up at him so bright it’s like looking into the sun.

“Laugh it up, fuzzball,” he mutters, hiding his face again.

Jimmy’s laughter continues even as he brings his head over to bury it in Dean’s abdomen, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and hiding his chuckles in Dean’s shirt. “I cannot _believe,_ ” he manages between puffs of breath, “that you proposed to _the wrong twin._ ”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Dean grumbles, but he brings a hand up to run through Jimmy’s mess of hair anyway, touch tender and sweet because he still loves the asshole. And he’s still a little bit drunk.

When Jimmy finally gets his breath back, he pushes himself up to his knees, swaying towards Dean with a large, loving smile on his face. His breath is warm against Dean’s cheek, and Dean automatically leans towards him, too. Jimmy lays a feather-light kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Dean,” he breathes against Dean’s lips. His breath smells like beer and onions, and Dean’s never found anything more tempting as he presses long kisses to that wonderfully plush mouth.

From his seat on the couch, Castiel smiles at the sight of his brother and brother’s fiancé, tangled together on the floor as the lazy kisses drag out until both of them are snoring lightly, having fallen asleep. Warmth fills his chest, and he pulls out his phone, snapping a picture. He opens up a new text message, eager to share the news.

**To: Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury  
Sent 11:18 PM **

[image attached]  
you’re looking at the future mr. and mr. winchester

**From: Sam Winchester  
Received 11:19 PM **

no way !!! he finally did it?!

**From: Charlie Bradbury  
Received 11:19 PM **

awwww theyre so cute !!!! <3

**To: Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury  
Sent 11:21 PM **

dean actually proposed to me. he might have had a beer or two too many. we all might have, actually

**From: Charlie Bradbury  
Received 11:22 PM**

and u didnt say yes ?!?!?! lol

**From: Sam Winchester  
Received 11:23 PM **

yeah that sounds like dean

**From: Sam Winchester  
Received 11:24 PM **

he’s never living this down i can tell you that

Castiel smiles to himself, tucking the phone back in his pocket as he stands and stretches. He steps carefully over the bodies on the floor, taking their plates and empty beer bottles to the kitchen before coming back to gently prod the newly engaged couple to their bedroom, closing their door softly as they curl up together beneath their comforter.

He makes his way to the guest room once he finishes clearing up the living room, deciding to forego attempting to drive home this late and slightly tipsy. Crawling into the warmth of his own comforter, he sighs in content, relaxing into the memory foam mattress.

There would be much planning to begin come the morning, but for now, Castiel closes his eyes to the image of the two people he loves most in the world curled happily together, and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [bottomnovak](http://deanjimmy.co.vu)


End file.
